Fire and Ice
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: -Post NM- Jake and Alice have been fooling around for months until the one day they are caught in the act. What will the tribe and the Cullen's do about their love affair, more importantly what will Jasper do? Alice/Jake; I know its a sucky summary!
1. Caught in the Act

**I don't know what it has been lately but I am loving Jake and Alice together! This is my first lemony story so bear with me, I hope it turned out ok! If not, well I will try more next chapter or so! I hope you all enjoy this story, I don't quite know how long it will be or what will happen so any suggestions would be great! **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I watched her softly walk across the clearing towards the line that separated us from them. Ever since the night that I met her, I dreamed about her, I tried hard to keep her off my mind knowing that she had that bloodsucker; the bloodsucker that I now hated more than another one.

"Did you have to sneak out" I asked as she smiled warmly and nodded.

"Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle are hunting, it wasn't that hard" her voice that sounded like angel's song said, I loved her voice; it was the voice that haunted my thoughts.

"So it wasn't that hard" I said stepping over the line and taking her in my arms.

"Not at all, Esme and Emmett weren't even paying attention" She whispered into my chest softly and smiled down at her.

"Well isn't that a shame, a women as beautiful as you not being noticed" I said as she giggled softly.

"I hope Emmett and Esme do not notice me that way" She said as I kissed her forehead.

"I'd have to kill him" I said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss me softly. I loved kissing her, touching her, loving her, everything drew me to her. I knew I had imprinted on her but knew the pack wouldn't approve.

"So my angel, when are they all leaving the house, I want all of you like I did the other night" I said trying to sound cool but knowing she knew how much I loved it; losing my virginity to her.

"I have been trying to get them out of the house but they aren't leaving. Maybe I should get my own secret place that the two of us can just be together" She said thinking out loud as I scooped her up in my arms and never wanted to let her go.

"Well maybe we should do that but won't your bloodsucker notice that you are never home, smell like me, and well are sore like you were the other night" I said smirking and she smiled widely.

"Jasper? Well he may but maybe he'll leave me and I can run away with you" She said looking up at me with innocent eyes as I smiled down at her.

"Alice Cullen, you will be the death of me" I said to her lifting her up as Alice kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned against her lips knowing where this was going to lead us.

She wasn't just sex to me; I knew I wasn't to her either. She had a different look around me than she did with that other bloodsucker. She looked genuinely happy unlike when she was around him.

In the many conversations we had she told me that she fell out of love with him, that the final straw came when he tried to attack Bella over a paper cut. She had thought he had more control than that, that she could trust him more. When they had left for Alaska, their conversations were more forced and the passion was gone from their relationship.

"What are you thinking about" The small voice asked me as I smiled, why did my imprint have to be what she was.  
"You, what were going to do" I said as I saw the pain in her eyes, she and I both knew that being together here, publicly would never be an option. Any of the ways, pain would come to everyone involved.

"Jake…please, let's not think about it" She said as she kissed my neck, her cold lips on my hot neck felt so good. I moaned in pleasure just feeling the temperature change. She climbed out of my arms and lead me over to a pond by the meadow.

"Get in with me Jake" Alice said to me as I stood in shock; Alice was stripping out of her designer clothes and stood butt naked in front of me. I felt my pants start to get tighter from my erection getting harder by the second. This woman would be the death of me; I knew this for a fact. I focused in just enough time to see her jump into the pond, her full breast bouncing as she hit the water.

I quickly stripped out of my torn jeans and tank top as quick as I could. I'm glad today I chose to forgo my boxers. I stood and saw Alice looking up at me, her lust in her golden colored eyes and she had the widest grin on her face.

"Like what you see" I asked playfully as she bit her cherry colored lower lip and nodded. I smirked to myself as I jumped in the pond, careful not to hurt my manhood. I came up from under the water and saw my angel swimming towards me with a massive smile on her face.

When she got to me, she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with the most passionate kiss we ever shared. I had to be inside her, I had to make love to her. I thrust quickly inside of her as she hissed and tilted her head back as I kissed up her neck. Alice was so tight and the feeling was amazing inside of her. It was like fire and ice meeting and almost exploding, I kissed her as I thrusted harder inside of her making her whimper.

"Jake, oh god baby; I'm close" Alice said moaning and trying not to scream. She had told me that I was better and bigger than Jasper is. Part of me believed her but another part of me knew that couldn't be the case. This time I knew for a fact I was going to get her to cum because I could feel her insides clamping down on my erection hard.

"Aly baby, cum with me" I said my voice raspy with each thrust. I felt my body left go and my mind went into a frenzy, I kept thrusting as our bodies both started to orgasm at the same time and I felt her release with mine soon following. I kissed her softly as we both came down from our temporary highs. I heard a coughing noise behind me and I looked into Alice's eyes, seeing shock and terror. Turning around I saw six people standing there; Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Sam, Embry, and the person I hated and at this moment feared the worst; Jasper.


	2. Cullen's Reaction

**I am having issues with the next chapter about what Billy is going to say or do about the situation. If anyone can help that would be great! This chapter made me tear up at the end because of what the Cullen's decision about Alice. I know it seems like something they wouldn't do now, later on they will TRY to fix the situation. So please review and help me! **

* * *

**Alice POV**

I buried my head into Jake's shoulder after seeing the six pairs of eyes staring at the two of us. I knew this was it; I knew this was the moment that I would regret for the rest of my existence.

"Alice" Carlisle smooth voice said as I looked up actually seeing the facial expressions of the people. Carlisle and Edward's was shock, Rosalie and Sam's was disgust, Embry's was of understanding, and the one I was the most scared of…Jasper's was of pain. I looked into Jake's eyes and then looked down; I pushed away from Jake and swam to the shore where my True Religion skinny jeans, Ed Hardy tank top and flats were.

As I put on my bra and panties, Jasper walked over to me and I couldn't even look at him.

"What did I do wrong Alice" Jasper asked me his voice shaking. I winced hearing the shakiness of his voice.

"You did nothing Jazz" I whispered putting on my clothes, my back still turned to him.

"Bullshit Alice, if I did nothing wrong why did you do this!" Jasper said his voice almost yelling as I shuttered.

"Jasper…I…I love you both" I tried getting out honestly. Now was time for the truth, everyone deserved to know the truth.

"You love us both, you are sick Alice, Fucking Sick" Jasper yelled as I felt dry sobs starting to come on.

"I'm sorry" I managed to get out before sobbing as Jasper looked at me with anger and disgust. I fell to my knees and sobbed as Jasper just stared at me.

"You're not sorry, Alice I know what you were feeling in that pond" Jasper spit out at me as I sobbed harder.

"I…I…Jasper…" I stammered for the words to say to make things ok. Right now I felt upset yes but I also felt relived.

"Don't say anything, you want to be with that mutt, pack your shit and go with him" Jasper yelled as he turned around. I looked up to Carlisle who looked as if he was siding with Jasper. The only person who walked up to me was Edward who had his eyes closed and rubbed my back before walking with the rest of my ex family. I now had no protection from the wolves that were now hovering over me.

"You're lucky we don't kill you leech" Sam said as Jake pushed him to the side.

"Leave her alone Sam, she is my imprint" Jake said as Embry and Sam practically fell on the ground laughing.

"Your…Imprint" Embry asked Jake still laughing as he put his massive warm arms around me and held me close to his chest. I cuddled into his chest and I looked up at Sam who became serious.

"Jake she is not allowed in La Push" Sam said in his most official voice and I heard Jake's breathing start to shallow.

"Then I'm out of the pack" Jake said holding me and turning around walking away from where they were at.

"If Ephraim could see you he would be sick" Sam spit at us as Jake kept holding me close as he walked I sobbed in his arms and he kissed my head. He sat me down when we got away, I looked up at him and he nodded.

"Alice, I'm going to tell my dad about us and you need to pack your stuff" Jake said as I nodded and started to stand up as Jake kissed my lips softly.

"Aly, Listen to me, we are in this together, I am never leaving you" Jake said as I nodded and he kissed my lips again. Whenever I felt his lips against mine it felt, amazing.

"Call me when you're ready love" Jake said as I nodded, hugging him tightly.

"I will Jake, I love you" I said as he gave me a playful smile and I started walking back towards my old home, that was when it completely hit me. I had no home; I had nowhere to go, no vehicle, nothing…

I kept walking taking in my last walk around here, the sobs starting to come again. I walked looking at the white house coming into my view, this was it, my last time in my home. I walked in the door where everyone sat in the living room and walked by them before Esme rushed after me.

"Alice please don't leave, Everyone is just upset and once we all calm down, this whole thing will seem silly" She said and if she wasn't the closest thing to a mother to me, I would've laughed in her face.

"Esme this isn't something silly, I love Jake and I am Jake's imprint" I said as Esme looked at me questionably.

"Do you actually believe those wolf stories" Esme asked me as I nodded proudly.

"I do believe them because I live it, I feel the connection, I feel the love, and I feel it all from him. More than Jasper could ever love me" I said packing what I could in my 6 piece luggage set.

"Please be safe Alice and know that we all love you" Esme said hugging me and walking out. I doubted the last part; I doubted the love the rest of this family would have for me. I kept packing as I looked at the doorway again, it was Emmett.

"Alice" He said as I turned around seeing him in the doorway.

"Emmett, what can I do for you" I asked as he walked in and hugged me tightly. I think Emmett would probably be the only one who truly still loved me.

"I saw the tension before…between you and Jasper" Emmett said as I nodded, I never knew the tension was so obvious.

"Emmett, I want you to promise me something" I said holding his big hands in my little hands.

"Anything Alice" Emmett said as I took my wedding ring from off the dresser and put it in his hands.

"Give this to Jasper after I leave and make sure nothing happens to the family" I said trying not to cry again.

"I will Aly and I wanted you to have this" Emmett handed me a stuffed brown bear.

"Thanks Em, I will think about you whenever I look at it" I said holding the bear close to my chest and smiling as he hugged me tightly and walked out. I finished packing and called Jake who hurried over to the house. I carefully brought all of my luggage downstairs and grabbed my coat. Nobody acted like they noticed I was leaving.

"Goodbye" I whispered and brought my luggage outside when I saw the Rabbit pull up and I put all of my luggage in. Jake noticed the pain in my eyes and I felt his massive arms around me and his warm lips against my head. As we drove off, I took one look back and couldn't help but hold the bear closer.


	3. Telling Billy

**I hope everyone is liking this story, I would really really love some reviews though. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me advice. To answer a question in a review Alice is taking her money with her and she does not have her Porsche yet (Alice does not get the Porsche until Eclipse and this is set between the two books). I am trying to figure out a way for Bella to find out about Jake and Alice. I haven't decided yet if the Cullen's are going to hide it from her or if Charlie will let it slip that Alice is a Jake's or if you guys have a better way or any other advice for this story PLEASE let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! **

* * *

Jacob POV

As I drove away from Alice and to my home I began to get nervous. What if my father didn't want us there? What if he doesn't approve of Alice? I can't lose Alice, she was my imprint, my love, and she slowly was becoming my life. I pulled up to the small red house and saw my father in his wheelchair in the front yard.

"Dad, hey" I said as I got out of my car and looked at him, I could tell nobody has told him yet.

"Jake hey, I was just going to get the mail" He said to me as I now feared my father's reaction. Was Sam right? Would this ashamed my entire family?

"Is something on your mind?" He asked me as I nodded almost feeling like a child that took a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Yeah dad" I paused thinking of the words that could break this to him easier than just coming out with it.

"Jake just be honest with me" My dad always wanted honesty and I always could give him that, but now…I can't.

"Dad I've imprinted" I said slowly as my dad's face turned from serious to a smile. Wait until I dropped the big bomb on him; I looked and sighed.

"What's the problem with that Jake, I'm sure Bella is very happy that she dumped the bloodsucker and she has a real man" My dad said assuming it was Bella. I groaned and growled a bit, why is it that everyone assumed that Bella was my imprint.

"No Dad it isn't Bella" I said almost annoyed. Really since I met Alice, Bella hasn't once crossed my mind.

"Then who is it?" My dad said curious as I looked down trying to hide what I was about to say.

"Alice…" I said it was too hard to say her last name knowing how much my father was about to hate me or never want to see me again.

"Does Alice have a last name?" My dad asked as I whined and almost chocked out my answer.

"…Cullen…" I said not being able to look my father in the eyes, after a few minutes of silence he wasn't yelling so I took it as a good sign. He let out a low whistle.

"Well Jake…this…this…is a surprise but if she is your imprint you can't change that" My dad said as I looked up shocked. Was he actually ok with this?

"Your…Your…not mad" I asked as my Dad let out a chuckle.

"You and I both know that you cannot chose who you imprint. Believe me Jake, if you had not imprinted on this…her… then you wouldn't have put her in this situation to be with you" My dad said smiling as he wheeled over.

"Well dad this kinda leads to my next question, can Alice move in here?" I said a bit more comfortable with my dad but still scared.

"Wait, I thought she lived with the Cullen's" My dad said as I sighed remembering that I had to tell my dad everything.

"Well dad you see….we…we got caught" I mumbled out as my dad raised his eye brow smirking.

"Got caught doing what" My dad said obviously acting stupid.

"Hmmm….dad….you know" I said not wanting to tell my dad hot, passionate, sex in a pond.

"JAKE you lost your virginity, how was it? I'm glad you at least got to lost it to your imprint" My dad said practically elated and kept rambling on and on about how lucky we were.

"DAD! You're not getting the point. We got caught" I let off a suggestive cough and he looked at me shocked.

"Jake who caught you" My dad asked calmly I closed my eyes.

"Alice's husband" I mumbled as my dad looked even more shocked.

"She has a husband" My dad asked shocked.

"Had…they aren't together anymore" I said proudly as my dad nodded.

"Jake are you sure she is your imprint?" My dad asked as I nodded.

"1,000,000% positive dad. I've never felt anything like this before" I said as my dad nodded.

"Well then she will stay here but she will still have the same rules as you…well besides the curfew seeing as she has to…." My dad said trailing off as I looked at him.

"Hunt dad, she hunts animals" I said as my dad nodded and smiled.

"Go get her Jake, she is probably waiting" My dad said as I hugged him tight.

"Thanks dad" I said smiling as I grabbed my keys and rushed outside to my car. When Alice got in, I could feel her pain; I knew we were going to lie in bed together and I was never going to let her go. When we were about to cross the line into La Push, Alice looked at me scared.

"Jake really we don't have to do this, I can go find somewhere else" Alice said to me in her small voice as I smiled.

"No, you were excluded from that damn treaty the day I imprinted on you" I said as Alice smiled widely.

"Thank you for this Jake, I hope your dad…isn't mad" She said as I gripped her hand tightly.

"Ali, my dad was shocked but he understands" I said to her as she looked around out the windows at the scenery in La Push. We were quiet except for the radio that was silently playing. When we pulled up at the red house Alice smiled.

"It's exactly how you described" She said as I nodded and grabbed her luggage for her.

"Yeah Yeah Alice, come on lets go inside" I grabbed some of her bags and pulled her small body into my arms carrying her bridal style. We walked in, Alice still in my arms as my dad wheeled over to her.

"Hello Billy, I have heard so much about you, thank you so much for letting me stay" Alice said hugging him as my dad was a bit taken back by her bubbly personality.

"It's no problem Alice, your family now after all" My dad said as I smiled at him and he mouthed to me. _She's beautiful Jake. _

"Ali babe, why don't we go and put your bags in my room" I said walking out and grabbing the rest of the bags smiling, I was never leaving home again. Alice and I walked to my small room and she lay on my bed.

"Jake I like it here" She said as I lay right next to her kissing her neck softly, I heard her moan and purr.

"I love hearing you purr Ali, it's so hot but we gotta be quiet babe" I said starting to suck on her neck harder and smiled. I slid my hand down the front of her jeans and she gasped feeling my hot fingers against her skin.

"Jake baby" She quietly moaned as we turned so we were facing the wall. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and reached my hand down her panties feeling her cold clit and rubbing it hard with two of my fingers.

Alice moaned louder but still quietly as I started inching my fingers lower feeling how wet she was. I pushed my fingers inside of her feeling how tight she was. My fingers filled her up and started fingering her hard.

"Alice oh baby you're so wet for me" I whispered roughly in her ear as she keep purring each time I rubbed her g-spot.

"Jake oh fuck, Jake" Alice moaned in my ear as I sucked on her neck as my fingers did their work on her, each time increasing in speed and strength.

"Alice baby, I can feel you, come on baby, cum for me" I whispered roughly into her ear again and her body tightened up as I felt her orgasm take over and she released on my fingers.

"Oh god Jake" Alice lay back smiling as I sucked her juices off my fingers and then kissed her hard. I heard my dad's wheelchair rolling down the hall and I quickly buttoned and zipped Alice's pants.

"Jake, Alice what are you doing" My dad asked acting stupid again. Gee thanks dad.

"Were laying here dad" I said as Alice giggled cuddling back into my chest.

"Well the bonfire is tonight, why don't you two go?" My dad said as I shook my head. I looked at Alice and could see the fear in her eyes, not fear of the wolves but fear of the fact they would hate her and make me an outcast, one day we would have to overcome this fear; today was not the day.

* * *

**See the button...yeah...you know you want to hit it! haha Please review! It will make me VERY VERY happy and I will let Jake and Alice get laid more lol **


	4. I Just Wish I Knew Why

**Ok I got stuck on what to do with Alice and Jake so I decided that maybe a peak at what Jasper felt would be great. During this chapter the songs I recommend listen to are: Snuff by Slipknot and Without You by Hinder. I know that Jasper will sound a bit repetitive because he just keeps asking why she would do that to him but he really doesn't understand. I hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE review!**

* * *

Jasper's POV

I laid in the bed I once shared with the love of my life. I couldn't believe she had slept with him, that she loved him. I looked at the stuff around the room and picked up a picture frame of Alice and I in the year we met. At the time her hair was the same length but straighter, she looked beautiful, perfect; Hell she did but the same image played in my mind.

Her in the pond, naked, with the mutt; it killed me not only seeing it but feeling both of their emotions. I could feel how deep their love was for each other; how different that love was from ours. I heard a soft knock on the door and I couldn't muster the strength to open the door.

"Jasper, please open up" Esme called to me as I sighed standing up and opening the door to be engulfed in a hug.

"I'm fine" I said more of a reassurance to myself than to her. I could see the look in her eyes. No one knew this pain, nobody could relate to this.

"I know you're in pain but it will get better" She said reassuringly as I nodded laying my head back on the pillow.

"My hope is gone" I whispered as Esme looked at me before leaving the room. I wanted to be alone while I played back every moment in my mind. Wondering what I did wrong, where things went sour, where I messed everything up with Alice. I laid on the bed and held her pillow close, smelling her sweet scent and sobbing tearlessly. How could she do this to me, what did I do? That's all I wanted to know.

I never have known pain like this, throughout my human and vampire life this pain was beyond what I have ever experienced. The pain of seeing her with him, knowing her pleasure, her happiness, her love for him which overshadowed anything I have ever given her.

I heard the door open and close knowing that Edward was bringing Bella over. Bella had yet to know that her two best friends were now together and Alice was supposedly his "imprint".

I couldn't be downstairs during this conversation; I couldn't hear the details of imprinting from what Bella knows. I turned in the bed, still holding that pillow and still sobbing into it. I felt like Alice took my heard and ripped it out of my chest, then stomping hard on it.

Maybe I should go to the Volturi, I don't think they would kill me with my power and like hell I would join them. Maybe I could find Maria and turn my back on the pain this lifestyle has brought me. Maybe I just stay and be alone like I meant to be. Whatever I decided, I know I can't see Alice or that mutt ever again.

I heard a conversation going on outside my door; I knew the voices were Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm worried about Jasper, its like he isn't the same" Emmett said as I heard Rosalie sigh.

"Would you be if I fucked a dog" Rosalie asked as Emmett laughed.

"That is true, I wonder if they fuck doggie style" Emmett and Rosalie both chuckled. I felt sick after hearing that, after thinking that thought. Does he pleasure her better than I could? Does he make her shake and moan when she orgasms?

I looked at the dresser and saw a DVD sitting there, almost taunting me. It's a little movie Alice and I made the night she got back from Italy. I looked down and walked over to the dresser picking up the movie, putting it in the DVD player and locking my door.

I pressed play and saw Alice and I kissing appear on the screen, seeing her made me hurt so bad. I thought it was a probably a bad idea until I saw Alice pull off her panties and grabbing a dildo. She licked the dildo and thrust it in her tight wet pussy. I started jacking off watching her thrust that inside of her moaning and almost screaming my name.

"Alice…." I moaned out rubbing my hard cock and trying to keep my eyes open to watch me on tape thrust in Alice.

"Alice….oh god" I moaned out rubbing my cock harder; watching Alice moan and whimper my name over and over again. I imagined her little hand around my cock like she would do when I least expected it. I felt myself start to get close to my orgasm and moan out louder than before.

"Shit….fuck…." I moaned out before I came into my hand as Alice and I came together on the tape. I watched us kiss each other with smiles on our faces and I felt a sob coming up. Seeing us together on tape made me wonder, was she fucking him that night? When did this start? When did she fall in love with him? I cleaned myself off and heard the last part of the DVD that made me want to die right there and now.

"Jasper I will love you forever" I heard Alice's sweet voice say before the tape ended and I started to sob again. That was the part of the tape I never wanted to hear again. Our love was a lie, how much of it I would never know but in the end to her it was. Sure I had made mistakes before but I wondered what mistake I had made to have her to this to me…I guess I will never know.

* * *

**What did y'all think! Let me know what you thought about Jasper's solo masturbation lol that is the first time I've written that and I really hope it was ok! I promise next chapter Alice and Jake will have a lemon and they will go to the Bon Fire! **


	5. Finding Out The Hard Way

**Well its time for Bella to find out! Next chapter is going to be split like this one, I'm thinking Bella/ Jake POV. I haven't decided yet but it is looking like it will be that way. I hope you all like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It gives me inspiration through your ideas and criticism, so if you want **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I walked into the Cullen's home and I noticed the tension around the house. Jasper was nowhere to be found, Carlisle and Edward were having an intense conversation over on the couch; Esme and Emmett both had a look of pain in her eyes and Rosalie was nowhere to be found. I could not understand any of it. Where was Alice? What was going on? I walked over to Emmett who looked up at me with pain in his eyes.

"Emmett what's wrong? What's going on" I asked as Emmett looked down and then over to Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella I wish I could tell you but I can't, ask Edward, he could tell you more than I could" His voice at a loss of all playfulness and breeze that it usually had, something wasn't right, this was very wrong. I walked over to Esme who looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Esme what is going on?" I asked as she hung her head, almost ashamed of something.

"Bella…I…I'm sorry honey" She said hugging me as I started to panic, what was going on! Am I in danger? Was Victoria back? Did Alice see something? I walked over Edward in a look of panic in my eyes.

"Edward what is going on" I asked as Carlisle and Edward quickly shushed when I walked over and Edward looked at me.

"Bella you will see later on, please just don't worry about it now" Edward said as I looked amazed. What the hell was going on here?

"No Edward, I want to know now!" I practically yelled at him as Carlisle put his arm on my shoulder as a way to reassure me.

"Bella this is nothing to panic about, nobody is in any danger" Carlisle said as I started to calm down just a bit but not enough to assure Edward.

"Bella if you can just wait in my bedroom, I will be up in a minute" Edward said as he turned back to Carlisle and resumed his conversation. I was not going to sit in a room and wait for Edward; I had way better things to do with my time.

"If you aren't going to talk to me, I'm going to Angela's" I said grabbing my jacket and small bag.

"Ok, I will come to your place when Charlie goes to sleep" Edward said as he got up and kissed me softly before sitting back down with Carlisle and resumed their conversation.

Ok I admit I lied, Angela and Ben were on a road trip to Portland but Edward didn't know that, well that I know of. I had to go see Jacob; I had to figure out what was going on with the Cullen's. I don't know if Jacob would know anything about it but it was at least worth a try.

My drive there seemed longer than it usually did due to the fact that I had a lot on my mind. Once I saw that old red farm house I felt relief, that the tension that the Cullen's house held was no longer a worry to me. That I was actually safe, sure I hated how Jake loved me and though that he could win me over Edward; Too bad I gave my heart to Edward the moment I laid eyes on him.

I saw Billy's tan truck missing but saw the Rabbit and the forgotten motorcycle sitting outside of the house almost welcoming me to my temporary asylum from the tension back in Forks. I walked up to the white door and knocked multiple times. The motorcycle had been an asylum many of times after Edward left and was merely forgotten when he returned. I knocked again hoping that he had not gone with Billy wherever he went.

"Jake" I called out hoping he would hear me through a window if he was here. I walked around the back after a few minutes hoping he was in the garage. I heard as noise as I walked closer to the garage so I knew Jacob was in the garage, probably working on a project of some sort. I slowly opened the door and was shocked to see a sight I never thought I would see and never want to see again.

**Alice POV**

After much time cuddling on the couch together, Jake and I decided we would go into the garage and help him with something he was working on. Sure we would probably end up making out but still I would help any way I could. Jake was already out in the garage as I finished getting dressed, looking in the mirror I had on a short ripped up jean skirt and a plaid shirt that I had tied up. I called this my La Push Chic look; I put on my jeweled flip flops and walked out to see Jake standing with his jaw dropped staring at me.

"Aly oh my god you look beautiful" Jake said as I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Thanks Jake" I said smiling as I kissed him and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"You know sitting on my lap is going to cause a lot of things Aly" Jake said as I nodded.

"Maybe I want things to be caused" I mumbled as Jake smirked

"Yeah Yeah Alice" He said as I turned my body around kissing him passionately, we kept kissing harder and my top soon fell to the floor. I felt Jake's warm lips kissing my breasts and soon my undershirt and bra were on the floor. His teeth pulled and tugged on my nipples and I felt so much pleasure.

"Jake" I moaned out as I felt my skirt come up and my panties fall to the floor.

"Aly I love you" Jake said as he unzipped his pants and I felt his erection push into my thigh. Holy hell this man knows how to drive me insane! Before I could even have another thought, Jake entered me roughly as I threw my head back in pleasure. I felt him move inside me and I moaned louder than before as I started riding him, slowly moving my hips as I bounced up and down on his massive hard erection.

"Holy Fuck Aly" Jake hissed out and pulled my hair hard to kiss him and my lips attacked his the second they met. Our bodies moved together in sync, our moans growing each time we moved. Jake's lips moved to my neck and as he kissed I purred. He knew all of my spots that made me almost cum on cue.

"Jacob" I screamed his name out as I heard a noise from outside, I'm guessing Jake didn't hear it because he just kept thrusting his amazing massive erection inside me and bringing me closer to my orgasm.

"What the hell" I heard another voice enter the room, the voice that I recognized instantly… Bella.


	6. Watching Him Sleep at Night

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, a lot has been going on in my life and I've finally had time to sit down and really start writing again. I know some of you may not like how Bella reacts to Jake and Alice but her reason's why will be further explained in a later chapter. I still don't know for sure where this story will go but I have a writer saying Alice should by some way become pregnant. I do not know if you guys want this but please let me know. I am ok with this idea but I have no idea how I would be able to explain her pregnancy. If anyone else has any other ideas please please please let me know! As always Reviews are greatly appreciated and they make me happy which make me want to write more! **

* * *

**Jacob POV**

The look on my best friends face described it all, pain, shocked…relief? Alice buried her head in my chest as Bella turned around and walked back towards my house. I grabbed my boxers and I looked seeing Alice grab her panties and my shirt as she ran using her vampire speed to catch Bella. This was not going to be pretty

**Alice POV**

I caught up to Bella and held her back as she tried to walk around me to leave.

"Bella please, let's talk" I pleaded as Bella stopped trying to fight away from me and stopped staring at me.

"You are my best friend and you couldn't even tell me about this! You couldn't say anything to me! You couldn't see this happening!" Bella yelled at me and I looked down.

"Bella you know I can't see much when I'm around Jake. It's actually a relief for me and I didn't tell you because I had already thought Edward had" I said as Bella looked shocked.

"That…That is what they are all freaking out about" Bella stopped as Jake ran up to us and put his arm around me.

"This is too weird" Bella said as Jake and I both smiled and Bella actually smiled back.

"Bells were happy, very happy together" Jake said kissing my head softly as I giggled a bit.

"I can see that, it's good to see the two of you this happy" Bella said as I walks over and hugged her.

"Bella you are best friend, well, now I have two because of Jake but that's different" I said laughing as Bella laughed with me. It was nice to laugh with her again, knowing she wasn't angry or even worse on Edward's side. After she hugged me she went and hugged Jake smiling.

"Jake it's good to see you this happy" Bella said as Jake nodded hugging her back.

"Well you two, I'm going to see Edward, I told him I was at Angela's house. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out" Bella said getting in her truck as we nodded back at her. It was good to have someone on our side.

As the rusty truck drove off, Jake lifted me into his arms and smiled as I giggled against his chest.

"Where were we Aly" Jake said walking into the house smiling. He walked me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed smiling as he climbed in with me.

"Are you tired Jake?" I asked as Jake nodded wrapping his arms around me and smiling.

"You need to sleep, I'm not leaving you, I promise" I told him as I kissed him lightly and cuddled against his chest. Before I knew it, I heard Jake's breathing soften and his snores. I couldn't help but smile at him; he looked so adorable when he slept. I lay in his arms and thought about everything that had happened; I had lost my family but gained someone that I loved with everything that I am, more than the man I thought was the love of my life. I did love Jasper, I love him but not the husband and wife way like I used to. I loved him as a friend, as someone who understood me and who I understood just as well. He would never want to talk to me again, none of them would.

I turned in Jake's arms and was facing him trying to relax a bit, I was not going to leave him tonight even if I got bored laying here. It was moments like these that I wished I were human and could sleep and dream all night alongside him. As the hours past, I stared at Jake and out the small window I could see out of even in Jake's arms. I looked up at the clouds and then soon the rain falling on the small red house. Tomorrow was Monday, that meant going to school and seeing my family again. Maybe I shouldn't go but I know that Jake is going to his school, so I might as well go to mine; but how do I get there. That's right, I had no way to get anywhere without Jake, maybe he could drop me off and pick me up.

I needed to get a car and quick; I had no way anywhere. Running in the rain was also not an option, I would be drenched head to toe if I did that and I would never go to school like that. I relaxed against Jake and prepared for the long haul.

It's wasn't until a few hours later that Jake woke up and I smiled at him widely.  
"How did you sleep?" I asked excited that he finally woke up and I had someone other than myself to talk to.

"Great with you here" He smiled and kissed my lips softly. I was starting to like this waking up next to Jake every morning.

"So Aly I was thinking you ditch school today and we hang out one more day before we both go back" Jake said to me as I smiled and nodded.

"I would love that Jake, I actually need to get my own car so I do not have to interrupt your schedule" I said as Jake smiled.

"Aly you don't interrupt my schedule. You make it better, more complete" He said as I kissed him passionately and he pulled away giving me his sexy smirk. God that smirk made my panties wet the second I saw it.

"Before we go car shopping, we will do one more thing" Jake said as I felt his hard on push into my back.

"I like that thing" I said moaning and kissing him harder than I did before. Jake rolled us over so he was on top of me kissing me roughly.

"Jake you know how I like it baby" I moaned out between kisses and me trying to get my panties off with one hand. He picked me up and put me on all fours on his bed. He definitely knew what I liked unlike Jasper. Wait, Jasper! Why do I have to think about him!

"You ready for me baby" Jake said hoarsely as he rubbed his erection against my wet folds.

"Oh god yes Jake" I moaned out as I left his large erection push into me and Jake's hands grabbing my butt cheeks and squeezing them. This sensation was something that already had put me over the edge. With each thrust of his hips, my body shook and wanted more. I kept moving my hips along with his and soon I felt my orgasm build up.

"Ja..Jake….I…" I couldn't finish what I was about to say because I started moaning out loud.

"Alice baby, don't you even think about cumming yet" Jake said sounding like he was in complete control of me.

"Jake I need to" I moaned out as he shook his head and began to thrust harder, my hips starting to shake.

"Don't" He said with force as his thrust showed the same amount of force.

"Jake" I screamed out as he pulled my pixie flipped hair playfully.

"I'm ready for you baby" He said as my body let go and I began to have the most intense orgasm of my life. I felt myself release as Jake's came at the same time. Before long, He collapsed next to me and I smirked at him rubbing his cheek.

"Jake?" I said my body still shaking trying to come down from the high of my orgasm.

"Yes" Jake said breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"You, my dog…are the best at doggie style" I said with a giggle as he chuckled and kissed me passionately. Today, I wish we had the option to stay here.

* * *

**I love that line at the end! I just thought about that as I wrote their sex scene. In the next chapter, Alice and Jake go car shopping and I bet you all know what vehicle is FINALLY making an appearance! As always let me know what you would like to see in the story or just plain review because I love them!**


	7. I Guess Some People Won't Understand

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I have been so busy lately working two jobs and going to school. I hope you guys like this chapter and I am going to post a poll on my page for if Jake and Alice should have a baby or not? I will keep the poll up for a few days so please please pleas answer it! Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Alice POV—Three Weeks Later

Three weeks have passed since that faithful night that Bella walked in on Jake and I in the garage. Things have been amazing since then, Jake and I are so close, Bella is still our best friend, and I am now the owner of a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo! Yes the same car I stole in Italy, how it's just mine. Jake thinks it a bit flashy but come on, I live my life flashy.

Tonight is the going to be my first La Push function, the first bon fire of the school year. It is La Push Homecoming weekend; it starts with the bon fire tonight, then the La Push Homecoming dance tomorrow night. The school didn't really have a football team but they still had a homecoming dance surprisingly. I asked Jake many times what to wear to this dance?

He never told me and it's not like I had any help from anyone else. I walked into the living room slowly and sat down next to Billy. I looked over at him and mustered up the strength to ask.

"Billy" I said as he looked over at me from the brand new flat screen I had bought him.

"Yes Aly" He said as I looked around looking for a good way to ask him.

"What do girls usually wear to the La Push Homecoming dance?" I asked as he chuckled a bit.

"The infamous Alice Cullen asking me for fashion advice, never thought I would see the day" He said as I laughed a bit. It did seem like something that would ever happen but it was.

"Yeah, Billy, I just want to fit in with everyone you know. I know it's already going to be hard but I don't want to make it harder" I said as Billy nodded and thought for a second.

"They usually go to the dress shop that is about five minutes away. They have all of their formal dresses in for homecoming for the girls that are going. If you wanted to be really fancy, I would drive Port Angeles" Billy said from the best of his knowledge.

"Thanks Billy, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to the dress shop and the grocery store to get us food" I stood up, grabbed my Chanel purse and walked out to my car. I made the quick, short drive to the dress shop that was conveniently in the same shopping center as the grocery store and parked the car. I walked into the store and it was packed with girls trying to find a dress for the next night. I walked up to the counter and a middle aged Native American woman smiled at me but noticed my golden colored eyes.

"Hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" She said sweetly but with a bit of apprehension.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for a dress for tomorrow night" I said as the woman looked me up and down.

"Right this way, do you have a color you were thinking of?" She asked as I nodded.

"Black, red, or blue" I said as I told her my size and she went looking for what selection they had. The other girls stared and whispered about me being a vampire and being Jacob Black's imprint. I sat in the small room that she lead me to and I sat down. I was an embarrassment to Jake and Billy. I could tell by the snickers and whispers I was getting. I never felt like this before in my entire existence on this planet. The woman came back with whole arms full of dresses for me.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find something for you here" She said with a smile as I nodded.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as I nodded slowly and she walked out the door of the dressing room.

"My son and daughter told me about you, how you are Jake's imprint. I think that it's a great thing that you two found love" She said through the door as I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, I think you and Billy are the only ones who don't totally want to run me off the reservation" I said as I pulled on the first dress; it was a blue strapless dress and I wasn't too thrilled by it.

"My theory is that why would the gods of the tribe make Jake imprint on you if it wasn't for a divine purpose" She said as I smiled taking the dress off.

"That is very true" I said as I pulling the next dress of the hanger and trying it on. I got it on and it fit perfectly and I was in love with it, it was a mid-length, red silk dress. It showed off my curves and made me look beautiful.

I walked out of the dressing room and everyone in the room stopped staring at me.

"How do I look" I asked the woman as she smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect" She said as I smiled warmly and changed back into my clothes and walked out of the dressing room. I walked out to the register with the dress in the bag; I paid for the dress and smiled as the woman put it in a bag.

"Thank you so much" I said as the woman smiled at me widely.

"Have fun tomorrow night and by the way, my name is Sue Clearwater. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you" I smiled at Sue and thanked her again before walking out of the store.

Jacob's POV— That night

I was standing by the door waiting for Alice to be ready to go to the bonfire. This was the first real wolf party I was taking her to and I know how bad she wanted to fit in with everyone. I told her over and over again that she didn't need to fit in with everyone but she still insisted. She walked out in her jean skirt, gray tank top, and flip flops and felt my stomach almost drop. She looked so beautiful in just a shirt and skirt.

"Babe you look so perfect" I said to Alice as I hugged her tightly and kissed her softly. I kept my arms around her waist as my dad wheeled over to us and smiled.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked as I nodded and Alice kept her head close to my chest. We walked and my dad wheeled down to the spot where we had our bon fires and sat down. We were there early like I had wanted to be so Alice could have a chance to be comfortable.

The sun started to set and with each time the sun sank lower in the sky the glittering of Alice's skin started becoming less and less until it was dark out and her skin stopped sparkling.

"Jake, I don't think this was a good idea" Alice whispered to me still sitting next to me. Everyone was staring at her and whispering about who she was. This is what upset me a lot of things that the love Alice and I have for each other is seen as wrong.

"Alice we had to face them eventually, it's not as bad as it could be" I said as Alice stared at me. Ok this was pretty bad but at least we are still alive and still here enjoying the bon fire. I looked around as everyone avoided us and talked shit in whispers. I saw Seth walk up to us and I smiled, I knew that kid wouldn't stay away.

"Hey Jake, Hi Alice" He said like nothing was different, Alice smiled and waved a bit at him as Seth sat down next to me and smiled at us. Everyone stared at him and his sister, Leah walked over.

"Seth! Why are you sitting with them?" She said in her usual bitchy mood. Leah was always a bitch but today it just seemed like it was 10 times worse than usual.

"I can't sit and talk with Jake and Alice" He said as Leah crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No, you cannot sit here with this dumbass and his leach" Leah said grabbing Seth's arm and dragging him away from us. I looked over at Alice who grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

The rest of the night, I sat with Alice cuddled to my side as I kissed her head as we sat, alone, not one person talked to us all night. It was good to be alone with Alice but it would have been better to have people accepting us. I guess not all love can be accepted by everyone in the pack.


End file.
